


This Charming Man

by asweetandtenderhooligan



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, I pictured this in Los Angeles, M/M, Morrissey - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetandtenderhooligan/pseuds/asweetandtenderhooligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, there is a man that catches Morrissey's attention and he feels something that he's rarely felt in his entire life. Could this be the start of something great for Moz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

It was a cold winter day when I noticed him.  
The day started out ordinary; grey skies, full of clouds. There wasn't much to see. I had been walking to this cafe that I attended regularly. I stood in a line that had been much longer than usual. Seeing as how I had nothing better to do, I looked to my right only to see a gorgeous man sitting alone out front. The moment I saw him, something inside of me told me that I needed to sit with him. I must have been staring for quite some time because before I knew it, he was looking back at me. Startled, I looked away but I peeked at him yet again. He laughed from afar. It was one of those quiet laughs that were pretty to admire because it was just a good moment, one that you could look back on and smile yourself. "Excuse me, mister." I heard a woman call. I looked forward, realizing it was my turn to order my coffee. "Oh. Just the usual, please." I muttered to her. She handed me my coffee and I gave her the money.  
On my way out the door, I paused. My day could go one of two ways:  
Either I take this coffee, go home, and continue my daily routine... Or I could try my luck with this man and hope for the best.  
Unsure of what came over me, I headed toward the table he was sitting at. "Excuse me sir, but may I sit down with you and maybe converse with you for awhile?" I asked him. He grinned, "I would like that. Please, sit down." He motioned to the seat in front of him. I slowly sat down, getting myself situated. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me from afar," he chuckled. "Well..." I started, "I'd like to say that I was admiring you. I enjoy looking at beautiful people."  
"What makes you believe that I am beautiful?"  
"Well... I'm not sure where to begin. But I do know that I am fascinated by you and would like to know more about you." He smiled at me yet again, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked me.  
"It would be my pleasure."  
We walked over to the park just down the road; it seemed like the perfect thing to do. We were bundled up in our coats, clasping our coffee in our hands, slowly stealing sips every once in awhile. Once we got to the park, he sat down in the grass and I laid down, resting my head in his lap. The sky was still a gloomy shade of grey, but something about it was different; there was a sense of beauty to the once mundane sky. Maybe I had a new outlook, or maybe I had the proper company, but I still found it to be beautiful anyway.  
We stayed there awhile; me with my head in his lap and him, stroking my hair. Finally, he spoke, "Today is a beautiful day."  
"Oh? What makes you say that?" I asked him, "This isn't my definition of 'beautiful'". He stopped stroking my hair and instead left his hand on my cheek. "You don't think the sky is at all pretty?"  
"It just isn't what I would call 'beautiful', is all."  
"You should look at the bright side some time."  
"I have, but it never worked out for me. I have only known realism. I did not say that the sky was ugly, I only said that it wasn't my idea of beautiful. That is my reality, and yours can be different from mine. That's fine, for there are brighter sides to life and I should know because I've seen them, but not very often." He paused for a moment, "Huh... That would be an incredible line for a song."  
" You really think so?" I replied. I hadn't even considered the possibility of putting something like that into writing.  
"I do think so."  
"Hm. Perhaps it is time that I give the bright side a try." He smiled at me, "Now that's the spirit." I got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" I chuckled. He grinned even bigger than he had before, "Where are we going?"  
"Let's go to my place."  
"Well alright then!" We walked back to my place, sharing laughs and stories from our youth. All the while, the day was becoming more beautiful.  
Once we arrived at the house, we sat down at my dining table, drinking even more coffee than before. We spent hours discussing every single thing imaginable. By the minute, I felt myself grow even more attached to and fascinated by this charming man. I felt as if... I was finally home, like I wasn't so empty. Perhaps I had fallen in love?  
After some time, we ended up in my bedroom. I was resting on my back and he had his head on my chest. This time, it was I who was stroking his hair. He looked up at me smirked. "I have something to say," he said to me. "And what might that be?" I asked. He leaned in as close as he could to me ear and he whispered, "I think I'm in love with you." For some unknown reason that I couldn't explain, I became incredibly happy. I couldn't explain this feeling, but I knew it was right. "Well..." He started, "How do you feel?"  
"I'm not entirely sure," I replied, "it's a feeling that is entirely new to me."  
"Are you... Happy?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
"Then you feel the same."  
"Oh?" Frustrated, he laid his head back down and looked away from me. "Hey," I muttered to him.  
"I love you too." He grinned once again and sat up. "It's been a good day," he stated. I had to agree with him.  
"It has been nice, hasn't it?"  
He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, very slowly. Even though this was slow, I could feel everything at once. I knew that this was something I would remember for the rest of my life. A very casual, but emotionally intimate romance.


End file.
